Someone to protect
by sheetah
Summary: My first fict...I hope that u like it! Please reviwe! SesshoumaruxKagura Naraku hurted Kagura badly....Can Sesshoumaru save her? R&R CHAPTER 7 OUT NOW!
1. Someone to protect

_(A/N) Okay everyone this is my first fanfic...I hope that you all like it Please review! This first chapter is Sesshoumarus flashback in that day when Inuyasha was born that day his father asked important question..._

"Are you going father?"

"Are you going to stop me Sesshoumaru?" His father asked. "No... I´m not going to stop you... However before that, I would like the fangs, Souùnga and Tessaiga, to be handed over to me." Sesshoumaru answered. "If I say, I wont give them to you...would you kill your own father Sesshoumaru?...Do you desire power that mutch? Why?"

"I must travel the patin of conquest...power is necessary in order to walk that path." Sesshoumaru said. "conquest...huh?"..."Sesshoumaru...is there someone you want to protect?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "Someone to protect?"..."I have no need...to pursue such an endeavor" "I see..." his father said. and he transformed goant dog and then he was gone.

_"Do you have someone to protect?"..." hmph...that´s ridiculous_"

_(A/N) Sorry! this was so sort...next chapter will come soon!_


	2. Why are you here?

_(A/N) Okay...here is new chapter to you and sorry my bad spelling! (I´m from finland so...) well...enjoy and review! _

Kagura was flying with her giant feather across the feudal Japan. Her long dark hair was on ponytail and she was looking for shinkon sharlds.

_Damn! This is so boring! _

Nearby Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken are walking in the woods...

_This is...Narakus scent! _Sesshoumaru tought. _But it´s something more...something familiar...Kagura! She must be nearby...- _"Jaken! Take Rin and keep her safe...I must do something now." Sesshoumaru said to Jaken. -"Hai! Sesshoumaru sama!" Jaken said.

-"ahhh...what a relief!" Kagura said to herself. She was standing on the hill and a breath of the air was playing with her hair. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

-"Kagura. what are you doing here?" Kagura turned quikly around and she saw Sesshoumaru right in front of her.- "What do you mean...what I´m doing here?" She asked.

-"Answer my question Kagura." Sesshoumaru said. "It...it´s not your business!" Kagura said angrily. _Why I´m angry? and what is this feeling inside of me? he is so close... oh _

_shit! what the hell I´m thinking?-_ "Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"What now?"Kagura muttered. - "I want my answer..." He said simply. -"You...you...I just said that it´s not your business!"She said. - "I heard that Kagura...but you still have to tell me."Sesshoumaru said. - "what? why?"Kagura asked.- "Because I wanna know." He said.- "Well I wont tell you!" Kagura yelled.

Sesshoumaru just watched her. _Hmph...She is same as always. _He tought. -"What the hell are you looking at!" Kagura snapped. Sesshoumaru didn´t answer. He just turned around and started to walk away. Kagura watched his back and suddenly she felt really sad and lonely. _Why I feel like this? _Then she took feather in her hair and flied away.

- "Sesshoumaru sama! you are back!" Rin said cheerfully. -"Yes... I am... Jaken! We´re sleeping here tonight!" Sesshoumaru said. - "Hai" Jaken said.

_Stupid Sesshoumaru! I cant stand him! Who the hell he think he is? Damn...next time I say something really mean to him! _(sigh) _Now I have to go back to narakus castle..._

_Or he will punish me..._

_To be contuned_

_(A/N) I hope that you liked it and I hope that you can stand my horrible spelling!_


	3. heartshaped stone

_(A/N) Hi! New chapter! (finally) I hope that you like it Please review! _

………………………………

In Narakus castle….

-"Kagura…You fool! Do you really think that you could betray me?" Naraku asked. - "Wha…What do you mean?" Kagura asked back. - "Don't play games with me Kagura! You know very well what I mean! You went to see Sesshoumaru again!" Naraku yelled at her. - "Now I will give you a lesson to behave!" Naraku said and slapped Kagura on her cheek. -"ungh!" Kagura felled down. -"You won't forget this night you witch!" Naraku said give her evil smile. _Is he going to kill me? _Kagura thought and then she felt the great pain in her chest….Naraku was squeezing her heart. -"D…damn you bastard…" Kagura muttered. _It's hard to breath…oh gosh it hurts! It feels like he's going to crush my heart in his hand! _Kagura thought and soon she tasted her on blood in her mouth.

With Sesshoumaru…

-"Sesshoumaru sama! Look what Rin found!" Little human girl yelled cheerfully to yokai lord. -"What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin give little stone to him. -"And what is this?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"It's a stone!" Rin said cheerfully. -"Yes. I know that. But what special is in this stone?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"Cant you see it Sesshoumaru sama? That stone is heart-shaped! It's so beautiful!" Rin said. Sesshoumaru looked at stone once again and yes…it was heart-shaped. _This stone….it reminds me of Kagura…where is she right now? _Sesshoumaru thought.

Suddenly he smelled blood and…tears.

Nearby…

_Jeez…That Naraku bustard_….-"Agh!" Kagura was walking trough the woods. She was badly wounded. _This is so painful…I thought that he's going to kill me. But he didn't…._She walked few steps and then she felled on her knees. _Shit! My legs wont move!_ Suddenly she heard a voice behind her _(A/N always behind ehe…)_ -"what is happened to you?" ……..-"Sess…Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" Kagura asked weakly. -"who did this to you?" Sesshoumaru asked simply. -"Isn't that obvious? Naraku of course…He didn't like that I was talking to you yesterday…(sigh) well…he punished me"

Sesshoumaru listened silently. Then he quickly kneeled in front of her. -"Sesshoumaru…what…?" Kagura asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her question. He just pick her up and started to carry her away. Kagura blushed. -"What the hell you think you're doing!" Kagura asked. -"Do you want to stay here then?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. Kagura didn't say anything. _He is so warm….somehow…I feel safe when I'm whit him._ Kagura thought and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru carried her all the way in the camp. Rin was already in deep sleep and Jaken was sitting nearby her. Sesshoumaru gently lay her down. -"Sesshoumaru sama! What is that witch doing in here?" Jaken yelled. -"Be silent Jaken…she sleeps." Sesshoumaru said.

Kaguras dream….

_Where am I? What is this place? It's so dark and creepy….Oh no! I'm bleeding! Then suddenly there was spiders all around her and they tried to cower her. -"NO NO! Get off me! Go away!" Kagura yelled in panic. Then she see Naraku -"You foolish woman…Did you already forget that you are part of me? You are just my creation….so now Kagura I shall make you part of my body!" Naraku said . -"NO! NO please don't do that! Let me go!" Spiders was everywhere and soon they cowered her._

- "Lady Kagura! Please wake up!" Rin said and shaked Kagura gently. -"what?…where am I?" Kagura asked confused. _It was just a dream…_She thought. -"Sesshoumaru sama brought you here last night…you were badly wounded" Rin said cheerfully. -"You won't scare me?" Kagura asked. -"Why should I?" Rin asked. -"I kidnapped you…don't you remember?" Kagura said. -"Well…You didn't hurt me or anything right? And that evil man forced you to do that!" Rin said and give her a sweet smile. Kagura smiled back. Then suddenly Sesshoumaru spokes. -"So…You are awake I see…" -"Sesshoumaru…why did you brought me here? I thought that you didn't care…" Kagura said. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her question. -"Rin, Jaken…We're leaving!" He said. -"So…you are leaving…" Kagura said. She felt pain again…_He is leaving…I don't want that…I want…I want…be with him! Why? He is so cold and he don't care about me at all! But still…I…I want to be with him!_

Then she felt tears in her eyes. And she quickly looked down to the ground…Hoping that Sesshoumaru didn't see her tears. _Why she looks so sad…I don't want to see her like this! Maybe if I…NO! I wont do that! I wont defeat Naraku for her! But…what the hell I suppose to do?_ Sesshoumaru thought.-"Kagura…you can stay with m…us little longer if you want…" He said. Kaguras eyes widen in shock and she looked straight at his eyes. -"You…want me to stay…huh…?" She asked. -"Do as you please." He said and started to walk away.

Kagura standed still little while and then…she followed.

_To be contuned…_


	4. I care about you

_(A/N) Hey! So…what did you like story this far? Please review! enjoy this chapter!_

Kagura was now walking with Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken. Rin hummed some song cheerfully. _Oh god! How this kid can always be so happy? _Kagura thought_. I hope that I could be that happy too… but I can't…not when I´m under Narakus control… Wait! What if he finds out that I´m with Sesshoumaru again! Well…of course he finds out thanks that stupid Kannas mirror! _

Sesshoumaru watched Kagura in secret. _She looks worried…I wonder what she is thinking…Oh gosh! What am **I **thinking? I´m not interested in her business…or…am I?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

-"Kagura…are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"What?…Yeah…I´m fine." Kagura answered.

Sesshoumaru didn't show any emotion in his eyes when he watched straight at Kagura and said -"That's good." Still…Kagura was amazed. _Did…he really meant that? He really cares? _

-"Jaken! We will rest here tonight!" Sesshoumaru said to Jaken. -"Hai Sesshoumaru sama!" Jaken said.

Kagura just watched Sesshoumaru. _I wonder what he is thinking…(sigh) I just want to know does he really care about me?…..or is this just pity…_She thought.

* * *

At night when Rin and Jaken were already in deep sleep Kagura walks away…and Sesshoumaru follows her. _Hm…It really is quiet…_Kagura thought. Then she sighed and sat down. Then she let her hair down and sighed again. -"I never haven't seen your hair like this before."…..-"What! Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked. _He is right behind me! Did he followed me? _She thought and standet up.

-"Kagura….when Naraku dies…what are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked. -"….I´m not sure…I just want live normal yokai life…have some kids and…" She blushed. _Why am I telling this to **him**?_ She thought and was just started to out her hair back up when she felt Sesshoumarus arm in her hair. Suddenly her heart was pounding like a drum and she closed her eyes. -"I like your hair when it´s like this…" Sesshoumaru said. _What what what? WHAT is that suppose to mean? _Kagura thought and blushed more. Then she turned around and faced Sesshoumarus beautiful ember eyes. _I have never thought how beautiful she really is…_Sesshoumaru thought. He actually wanted to turn his head away from her face…but for some reason….he couldn't. They standed that way….close to each others little while. Then Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk away.

_I have never felt like this before….What is this feeling? _Sesshoumaru thought. -"w…wait! Sesshoumaru!" Kagura suddenly yelled. -"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"I…I just…eh…nothing….it´s nothing" _There it is again…fear in her eyes…_Sesshoumaru thought and started to walk back to Kagura. -"Kagura…Something is wrong…what is it?" He asked. -" I….I have to go back to Narakus castle tomorrow as you know…I just….maybe he is decided to kill me?" Kagura asked and her eyes was full of fear, pain and sadness. -"Kagura. I promise that I wont let him kill you." Sesshoumaru said. Kagura looked surprised and then she smiled at him. -"Thank you Sesshoumaru" She said. _Why I have this warm feeling every time she smiles?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

Next morning Kagura flied away on her giant feather.

* * *

In Narakus castle….

-"Kagura…Naraku is very angry to you." Kanna said to Kagura when she landed down. -"Really?" Kagura asked and tried to hide fear in her voice. Then she walked at Narakus room. -"Kagura…Do you hurry to your own death?" Naraku asked. -"No…of course I´m not!" Kagura said. -"Is that so?…why you then went to see Sesshoumaru again?" Naraku asked. -"…." _Shit! What is he going to do? _Kagura thought. -"oh! Kagura! I almost forget to interview my friend Tsubaki….she will make sure that you will follow my orders." Naraku said with evil smirk in his face. Then an old hag stepped out of the shadows. -"wha…!" Kagura started but suddenly huge flash of light filled room and Kagura screamed in pain and then….it was quiet.

* * *

_I wonder if Kagura is all right….I hope that she is. _Sesshoumaru thought. Suddenly he smelled her. But now…her scent was different…it was more like Narakus.

He started to walk fast. -"Kagura? Is that you?" He asked. Yes…it was Kagura. She turned around when she heard his voice. -"Sess…Sesshoumaru?"…….Kagura asked silently. Her eyes were blurry. Suddenly she yelled:-" DANCE OF DRAGON!" Sesshoumaru was shocked. _Kagura attacked me?_ why? _What Naraku did to her? _He thought. And jumped away from her. -"I will kill you Sesshoumaru! Lets make this good battle!" Kagura yelled to him. _This is like….she´s trying to make me attack her…why? Of course! Naraku did something to her! That bustard! _-"Kagura! Snap out of it!" Sesshoumaru shouted to herBut Kagura just kept attacking. -"DANCE OF BLADES!" She shouted again. -"Why aren't you defend yourself?" She asked. -"You know that I couldn't never attack you…" Sesshoumaru said. -"No! I don't know! No one cares about me! NO ONE!" Kagura screamed. -" Don't say that…I care about you…I really do." Sesshoumaru said. _And I mean that! _He thought. -"What?" Kagura stopped and looked confused. -"You heard what I said Kagura." Sesshoumaru said. -"You…You…care about me….?" Kagura asked and suddenly blurriness of her eyes were gone and her eyes were full of tears. -"Sesshoumaru! Please forgive me! I….I didn't mean…Naraku…Tsubaki…she did something to me!" Kagura cried. -"Calm down Kagura. I´m okay." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagura just cried silently…then suddenly she founded herself on Sesshoumarus arms. _He is hugging me? _She was amazed. Then she closed her eyes and moved closer to him. _Her scent is back to normal…I´m glad. I´m glad that I can hold her like this…why? Since when I´m started to care about her this much? _Sesshoumaru thought. -"Sesshoumaru…Thanks." Kagura said…and then she fainted.

* * *

In Narakus castle….

-"Tsubaki! Why Kagura isn't dead?" Naraku asked angrily. -"Hmph…That Sesshoumaru said something to her and my spell braked." Tsubaki said. -"How can that be?" Naraku asked. -"I don't know…but anyway…I cant control her anymore." Tsubaki said. "Is that so? Well…there is still many ways to kill that bitch…and believe me….that is exactly what I´m going to do."

_to be contuned..._

_(A/N) So...What did you like? Next chapter will come soon (I hope)_


	5. I will protect you

_(A/N) Hey! Enjoy this chapter! R &R Please!_

Kagura was sleeping silently in Sesshoumarus arms. He just watched her and kept her safe. _That Naraku bustard….I wont let him touch her ever again! _He thought. Suddenly Kaguras eyes opened and she looked straight at him. Then she figured that she was in his arms and she blushed deeply. -"Sesshoumaru…." She started. -"Don't speak Kagura. You are too weak because of that Tsubakis spell. You need to rest." Sesshoumaru said simply. She just smiled to him. -"Thank you….For worrying." She said. Sesshoumaru felt warm inside. _I feel like this every time she smiles…(_sigh) _warm and happy…what that means_? He thought and standed up and said; -"I´m going to take a walk…..I´ll be back soon."

So he left.

_What the hell that Tsubaki did to me? Back then….I wanted to attack Sesshoumaru…No! I wanted to **kill** him! Oh god! How could that happen…Somehow…she controlled me! that's it! I cant…no…I **wont **let that happen again! _Kagura thought.

**Flashback…**

_You know that I could never attack you…" Sesshoumaru said. -"No! I don't know! No one cares about me! NO ONE!" Kagura screamed. -" Don't say that…I care about you…I really do." Sesshoumaru said._

…**End of flashback**

_He said that to me….That he cares about me! Is that true? He said that it is….but that was then….how about now? I don't know….I don't know._

In Narakus castle Kanna was watching Kagura with her mirror…

-"Kagura…my dear sister…You are in love I see….In love with Sesshoumaru. I hope that our father cant figure it out. I don't want to see you suffer anymore." Kanna said to herself. -"But Naraku wants to kill you…and he will strike soon…poor sister…I wish I could help you.

With Kagura….

Kagura was sitting with Rin and her eyes were closed. _Ahh…It´s so peaceful. I wonder where Sesshoumaru is…eh…am I thinking him again? (sigh) I suppose I cant help it. I just want to see him._

-"Kagura sama…what are you thinking? You look so calm and happy." Rin asked. -"What? Eh…nothing much…" Kagura said and blushed. -"Kagura sama….Do you like Sesshoumaru sama huh?" Rin asked. -"wha….what makes you think that I like him?" Kagura asked. -"The way you act when you are near of him….and the way you look at him….I think that he likes you too." Rin said cheerfully. -"You…You think that he….likes me? Really?" Kagura asked. -"Yes. I think that he really cares about you Kagura sama." Rin said and smiled. Kagura felt happy and hopeful.

- "Kagura. Do you feel better now?" Sesshoumaru had arrived silently. -"Y…Yes I feel lots of better…." Kagura answered.

-"Good. Then we can keep going." He said. -"Y…Yeah." Kagura said. _He wants me with them again huh? _Kagura thought.

-"Kagura…are you coming?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"Yes!" Kagura said and followed him.

One week later….

_Naraku holds her heart and there is nothing I can do about it…damn! Should I help her to defeat Naraku? I don't know. _Sesshoumaru thought. -"Sesshoumaru sama are you all right?" Rin asked. -"Of course I am." Sesshoumaru answered. "I´m glad." Rin said. Then she continues; -"Is Kagura sama okay too?"……..-"What do you mean Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"Well…she have these nightmares….I think that she must be tired….she wont sleep much and Rin is very worried." Rin said. _Nightmares huh? _Sesshoumaru thought. -"Yes Rin…She is fine." He said to Rin. -"Good….She is very nice to me Sesshoumaru sama….it almost feel like I have mother again…" Rin said and smiled.

Later on that day…

_It´s been week since I saw Naraku….and still…He might straight again soon. I just don't know how or when…_Kagura thought. (sigh) _Now all I can do is wait_. -"Kagura. We will rest here tonight." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. -"okay." Kagura said. -"Kagura sama! There is a river down there! Rin wants to go swimming!" Rin said to Kagura. -"Sure Rin…we can go swimming." Kagura said.

So they left… -"Sesshoumaru sama! Why that witch is still with us?" Jaken asked. -"Her name is Kagura." Sesshoumaru said simply.

At this time Kagura and Rin were swimming….well actually Kagura didn't swim she just stanted at the beach and watched Rin. -"Kagura sama! Come here! Water is warm!" Rin yelled. -"N..no…I…I´m not coming…." Kagura said. _I cant swim! _She screamed in her mind. -" Cant you swim Kagura sama?" Rin asked. -"Wha…? How did you know that I cant?" Kagura asked. -"Well…it looks like you scared of water…why? This is very fun!" Rin said cheerfully. Kagura didn't say anything.

After swimming…they returned to camp. Rin went to sleep (it was very late already) Sesshoumaru wanted to talk along with Kagura so he said to her; -"Come…we need to talk."……..Kagura was surprised at first but then she followed him. They walked some time…silent between them was almost spooky. Then…Kagura started to talk. -"Well…ummm Sesshoumaru…what did you wanted to talk about?" She asked. -"You see nightmares huh?….Rin told me" Sesshoumaru said. -"Ummm…Yeah….I have nightmares….about Naraku….its not big deal." She said.

Now when Sesshoumaru looked at her she really looked very tired. -"You are tired….Really Kagura…tell me what's wrong?" He said. -"I guess I am…I just….I am finally happy…happy that I can be with Rin and Jaken and…..with you ."she said and blushed. _She is happy to be with me? _Sesshoumaru thought. Then Kagura continues; -"Like I said…I´m happy now but…Naraku wants to kill me and….I fear that he will do that….and then…I wont never see you again!" She said sadly and her eyes started to get wet. She looked down at the ground. -"I am sorry….I didn't…I…I" She mumbled. Then she felt Sesshoumarus hand on her cheek and she looked straight at him. -"Kagura…I promise that I will kill Naraku for you…" He said. _Now I did it…I promised it to her._ Sesshoumaru thought. But he didn't might it anymore. -"Kagura…I finally founded someone to protect….first Rin and now…you." Kaguras eyes widened in shock. Then she kissed him. First Sesshoumaru was surprised but then he joined the kiss.

It started to rain but they didn't might about it.

-"Sesshoumaru…..I think I might love you." Kagura said silently. -"Because I help you to kill Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"No…because….you are you….because you care about me." Kagura said. He didn't say anything. Pushed her tight against his chest. They stayed like this for a long time.

-"Oh damn…now we are getting wet." Kagura said. -"It doesn't bother me" Sesshoumaru said and kissed her neck. Kagura moaned with pleasure and said; -"Well…its not so bad to get wet right?"

They shared that night together ( you know what I mean! ;)) and that was happiest day of Kaguras life.

(A/N) Sorry if this was too sort to you! I try to write longer chapters! I promise! R&R


	6. Kaguras life

_(A/N) New chapter! I hope that you will like it R&R_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagura when she was sleeping in his arms. Her crimson eyes were closed and her long dark hair was open. _She looks so peaceful_. Sesshoumaru thought. Kagura sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Sesshoumaru and smiled to him. -"Good morning handsome." She said to him. -"Did you sleep well Kagura?" He asked. She just smirked to him. -"What?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"Nothing….I am just so happy…..because I can be here with you." Kagura said and laid her head on his shoulder.

With Naraku….

-"Hmph…Kagura is very happy I see…." Naraku said to Tsubaki. He was watching Kagura and Sesshoumaru trough Kannas mirror. -"Tsubaki….are you ready to action?" He asked and smirked. -"Anytime Naraku. I wont let her escape this time." Tsubaki answered.

-"Rin! Jaken! We´re leaving!" Sesshoumaru said. -"Where we are going Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked. -"We are going to look for Naraku…" Sesshoumaru said simply.

-"My…My lord! Are you saying that you are going to kill him!" Jaken asked. -"That's right Jaken…I will kill him." Sesshoumaru said.

_He really is going to do that! But….can he do that? What if….if Naraku kills him? No Sesshoumaru is not that weak! He wont let some Naraku kill him! And…I believe him….because I love him. _Kagura thought and smiled when she thought about last night. -"Kagura…are you coming?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked. -"Wha…? Yes! Of course I´m coming!" Kagura said and blushed. Sesshoumaru wanted to hold her and never let go…she looked so small and vulnerable. He wanted to protect her. _Now I see what my father meant then….long time ago._He thought.

With Tsubaki….

_So…I have to bring Kagura to Naraku huh?…..Well I can do that_ easily……_but that Sesshoumaru….I need to get him out of my way! _Tsubaki thought. And then she smiled. _I think I know the way…._

With Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin and Jaken…….

-"Rin wants to pick some flowers to Kagura-sama!" Rin said cheerfully. -"Go ahead Rin…but don't go too far away." Sesshoumaru said. When she was gone Kagura started to talk.

-"Sesshoumaru….Thanks for everything….I just wanted to say that." Kagura said silently. Sesshoumaru was surprised (but he didn't show it) -"It´s okay…I help you because I want to."

Kagura smiled to him. -"I´m glad" She said.

But suddenly they heard Rin´s voice screaming in horror. Sesshoumaru started quickly run to her. -"Stay here Kagura!" He yelled at her….and then he was gone.

_Damn….I hope that Rin is okay…..maybe some demon attacked her…_ Kagura thought.

Suddenly she heard something and quickly turned around. She saw Tsubaki. -"You!" Kagura said. -"What do you want?"……….-"Hehe….I will bring you to Naraku my dear Kagura." Tsubaki said. -"Go to hell! DANCE OF THE BLADES!" Kagura yelled. -Hehheh…I thought that you would say that….PIMEÄN AURINGON LOITSU!" Tsubaki yelled.

Kagura saw huge flash of light and she felt grate pain in her chest. She screamed in horror and then she collapsed. _Hmph…That was too easy. _Tsubaki thought.

Sesshoumaru saw Rin….There was little wood demons around her. _They are trying to eat her huh? _Sesshoumaru thought angrily.

He was always hated those weak little things. Then….with one swing he cut them all down.

-"Rin….are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"No I´m fine Sesshoumaru-sama….Thanks for saving me." Rin said. _Strange….why there are wood demons? That's unusual… They wont live in this part of forest. _Sesshoumaru thought Suddenly he heard Kaguras scream. _Kagura! Shit! This was a trap! _Sesshoumaru thought.

(A/N Tsubaki bring those demons in there…so she could get sesshy out of her way)

With Kagura….

-"Uhhh…." _Where am I? _She thought. -"Welcome home Kagura….Was it fun outside?" Narakus cold voice said to her. Kagura turned around and she saw him….-"Na…Naraku….What do you want?" Kagura asked. _Oh shit! I´m shaking! I cant let him see that I´m scared…_Kagura thought.

-"You want to be free I see….You want your heart back huh?…….Then I shall give it to you." Naraku said and smirked. _What? _Kagura was shocked. _He is going to give my heart back? Why? _

Sesshoumaru left Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un. _I smell it….Narakus scent!_ _That bastard! What is he going to do to Kagura? I wont let him kill her! I cant! _Sesshoumaru thought.

Soon he arrived in Narakus castle. _I smell blood…Its everywhere….Kaguras blood. She is still here! _Sesshoumaru thought. -"Sesshoumaru-sama? You came for Kagura huh?" Narakus voice said behind him.

-"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"Sess…houmaru?" Said weak voice behind Naraku. -"Kagura." Sesshoumaru said and jumped to her. -"Are you okay?" He asked.

-"Y…Yeah…I think….but it hurts so much!" Kagura said. -"Don't move! I will protect you!" Sesshoumaru said.

_-"_How sweet Sesshoumaru! But I will kill you both right here!" Naraku said and smirked. -"I don't think so! SOURYUUHA!" (A/N Tokijins ultimate move -) Sesshoumaru yelled.

Naraku went inside of his barrier. -"You fool! That pathetic attack wont harm me!" Naraku laughed.

-"You and Kagura will die!" He said.

-"You wont touch her ever again! SOURYUUHA!" Sesshoumaru yelled again. But this time Souryuuhas power were grater than before. -"What?" Naraku said. Then it hit him. -"Impossible! You broke my barrier?" Naraku said.

Then his body ripped a part. -"Damn you Sesshoumaru!" He yelled and created a new barrier. Then…he was gone.

_So…He got away…_Sesshoumaru thought and then he turned around to Kagura. She was shaking and her eyes were blurry.

_(A/N) ehe….This was it……..I hope that you liked it Will she die or not? I haven't decided yet…I _


	7. THE END

(A/N) Me. Here. Again XD! I hope that you liked story this far….I want MORE REVIEWS!

Well…enjoy this chapter.

-"Kagura! Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"I….It´s….so….so cold…." Kagura said. She was shaking. -"I…Is Naraku…dead?" Kagura asked. -"I´m afraid not…he escaped." Sesshoumaru answered to her. Kagura felt great pain in her chest.. -"Hold on…I´ll take you out of here." Sesshoumaru said.

-"M…My heart…Naraku put it in me….miasma….AGH!" Kagura closed her eyes in pain….

_I´m going to die huh? Well…at least I can be on his arms….I wont be alone_…. Kagura thought. And then…she felt nothing. (Sesshoumaru takes Tenseiga in his hand.) _You can bring dead people back to life…You must bring her back…if you don't…I´m begging you Tenseiga. Bring her back! _Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

Few days later….

-"Kagura-samaa! How are you? Does it still hurt?" Rin asked. Little girl was really worried. -"Oh Rin…I feel much better now…Don't worry." Kagura said to her. _Since Sesshoumaru saved me with his Tenseiga…He has been very silent…I wonder if there is something wrong?_

-Jaken…Take Rin with you and go to pick some berries or something." Sesshoumaru said. He wanted to be alone with Kagura for awhile. -"Hai!" Jaken said.

-…."Kagura…." Sesshoumaru started. But Kagura started to talk.

-"Sesshoumaru….back then…in Narakus castle…I thought that I was going to die…all alone…but you were there for me…I was so happy." She said and smiled. -"Kagura…." Sesshoumaru started. -"You don't have to say anything…" Kagura said.

"I love you Sesshoumaru…I really do…" Kagura said. _Kagura…You…love me? _He thought and moved closer to her and then…he kissed her. Kagura was surprised at first but then she relaxed and joined the kiss. -"I love you too…" Sesshoumaru whispered to her.

-"Sesshoumaru" Kagura said and tears came in to her eyes. -"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked. -"Sorry…I´m just happy that's all…."

-" I see…" Sesshoumaru said…….and then….he smiled. Actually It was just a little smirk…But Kaguras eyes widened in surprise. -"Oh my! So you **can **smile huh? Now I've seen everything " She said and laughed.

* * *

Kagura walked in the forest…alone. She wanted to though about things.

_I´m free now….Thanks to Sesshoumaru…I have my heart. Oh god! I´m FREE! I can go anywhere I want! ….Sesshoumaru…He doesn't want me to leave…or does he? Oh shit! How to hell I should know that! _Kagura thought.

She was confused. She wanted to go as far away from Naraku as possible…but in other hand…she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. _Agh! Why everything has to be this complicated? _

Suddenly she heard Sesshoumarus voice behind her.

-"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru started. -"Geez! Sesshoumaru! Stop sneaking around like that!" Kagura said.

-"Sorry…But I need to ask you something…" Sesshoumaru said. -"Oh…Sure." Kagura said. -"Now when you are finally free…What are you going to do?…" Sesshoumaru asked.

-"Well…I´m not sure…I suppose I have to find some place where I can stay…Why are you asking?" _So…She's not going to stay huh? _He was disappointed. -"I see…" He said and started to walk away.

-"W…Wait Sesshoumaru!" Kagura said suddenly. -"What is it?" He asked and stopped. -"I….I want to stay with you…can I?" She asked and looked down. Sesshoumaru went to her and hugged her.

-"You don't have to even ask that…of course you can stay!" He said. -"Really…?" Kagura asked. She looked very happy. And when she was happy…Sesshoumaru was happy too. Then Kagura gave him a passionate kiss. _Now I know where I belong...I can stay by his side always...Now I know what is like to be happy_. She thought and smiled. She was truly really happy.

* * *

(A/N) Here was it! Now this story is complete! and I´ll start with new one...One shots Sess & Kagura collection! Thanks for reading this story! 


End file.
